Definition of Sin
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Sin unites everyone. Exits several types of sin, but only one is the main and ultimate sin. A forbidden love is the source of hatred but sin matches...The consequences are serious and unacceptable. DISCONTINUED.
1. My brawl, my nightmare

The Puppet Master 19

Yes, the major of the stories is written by me.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Definition of sin

**Main character**: Spectra Phantom

**Warming**: M

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Jane Wave

**Age**: 18

**Blood type**: O+

**Planet**: Vestal

**Bakugan**: Darkus Ghostfreak (from Ben 10 xD)

**Status**: Darkus brawler/ Hydron's fiancée

**Looks like**: Black hair and blue eyes.

**Clothes**: Temari's clothes from Naruto classic in chunnin exams.

**Personality**: Funny, hot head, sometimes egoistic, sly and honest.

**Likes**: Brawl, animals, adventure, walks and new cultures.

**Dislikes**: Spectra Phantom, Gus Garv, Hydron's flirt state, Baron's challenges and lose.

**Past**: Jane was never seen with good eyes between the vestal habitants. Her mother came from earth and she never had the opportunity to meet her true father.

Her step-father raised her like she was his daughter. Her mother died when she went to earth with her, ending murdered her in front of her, so her step-father brought her back to Vestal planet. He was assigned with a dangerous mission and later she was informed by his death.

King Zenoheld promised to her step-father, he was going to take a good care of her. Zenoheld carried a deep love for her mother and since Jane is younger than him, he's planning on marring her with Hydron.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>My brawl, my nightmares

* * *

><p><strong>Start:<strong>

Sweat trailed from her forehead to her eyes. It burned. She gazed her opponent carefully and she knew he was the best of their planet. She just wanted to prove him, the females are indeed good brawlers.

'_I can't lose to him, or I will give him what he wants!_' Her fist was trammeling, glaring at the same time, he gazed her. '_I will not give him what he wants. NO. We woman can also be magnificent as men._' She was so sick of losing to him. She just can't lose another battle.

"Are you ready to continue, Jane?"

…

'_That bastard!_' She glared at full force, observing his arrogant smirk. "Always, Spectra!"

Chuckle

"Are you sure, Jane?" Her bakugan asked worried. "Of course, I am Ghostfreak." She looked at him, as his smirk become wider. "Always!"

…

Ghostfreak looked to Spectra and then to his friend. "Jane" he said. "You can't fight him, in that state!"

…

"Come on, Ghostfreak. Let's show them what are you made of." As usual she didn't listen to him. He always warns her, the reason why she loses so many battles with him is because she can't control herself.

"Jane, please listen to me." Ghostfreak tried to call her reason.

…

"I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU, SPECTRA!" She screamed, hearing a chuckle as an answer.

"Look at you." Spectra's bakugan said evilly. "You. One of the best darkus bakugan who ever existed. Your heart melted!"

"Care to repeat that, again?"

"I respect you. But you will never, get into the top with that brawler of yours!"

….

"RRR, DON'T TALK ABOUT JANE, AGAIN!"

"He's right, Ghostfreak!" Spectra spoke. "With me, you'll be the greatest darkus bakugan again."

"Who said, I wasn't the greatest? I AM THE BEST! AND MY BRAWLER IS THE BEST!" Ghostfreak growled at them, radiating energy.

Jane gazed the three of them and their little discussion was enough to calm her down, but when she heard the Spectra's plan was taking Ghostfreak from her, she lost control again!" Let's brawl, Barbie. Let me teach you the difference between you and me."

* * *

><p><strong>Gus<strong>

The blue-haired, young man was starting to be worried with his lord. Spectra never took too long with that black-haired loud girl called Jane. When Spectra told him, he was going to bring her with him; he tried to call him to reality. That girl is a waste of time, and time is precious.

"Well, well, well! Looks like Spectra lapdog are impatient." Gus glared to the owner's voice.

"What you want, Shadow?"

Crazy laugh

Growl.

'_Don't lose your head, Gus. When I' out you're in charge.'_ Spectra's words made him calm immediately.

"Mylene!" Gus called her, as the light blue-haired young woman, appeared behind a pillar.

"What?"

"I want you, to call Prince Hydron."

"Do it yourself."

"I'm the person in charge. That is an order. If he's not informed he will blame you."

…

"Shouldn't be the one who's in charge to complete that task?" Shadow mocked, as Gus glared become more deadly.

"I have other tasks to complete. Like-"

"Like what?" Mylene crossed her arms gazing the second best brawler.

"Yeah, like what?" Shadow released other crazy laugh.

"Do you have to repeat, everything I say?"

Laugh.

"Like, see and buy the pieces for the recognition spaceship. And clarify things with Gundalians." Gus smirked seeing Mylene's, glare and Shadow's silence.

"Yeah, that's right. King Zenoheld didn't like your lack of professionalism in driving spaceships, Shadow. And he hated when he discovered you insulted the King of Gundalians, our best seller."

Smirk.

Glare.

Growl.

Silence.

"Since Hydron is the one who's in charge around here, we have to inform him." Gus passed by Mylene and Shadow and before leaving he said "It's an _order_!"

"That Gus is really cocky. Who does he think he is?"

"He sure, has a way to provoke." Mylene commented ignoring Shadow's words.

"Did you noted the way he said orders? Pff, one day I will show him."

"You?"

"Yeah, me."

"You can't even take care of yourself." Mylene started to walk away, only to hear the usual crazy laugh of Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane and Spectra<strong>

The brawling is finally over, and Jane was happy. Finally she won.

Finally.

Spectra knew he lost the fight right before it started. If they didn't insulted Jane, Ghostfreak wasn't so pissed. But he didn't care, he had what he needed.

_Information._

"WE WON, WE WON! AHAHAH!"

"Jane, calm down." Ghostfreak said trying to calm her.

"What are you talking about? We WON." She kissed Ghostfreak.

"Stop it. They're looking at us."

"HA! In your face, chicken."

"You know what this means?" Jane brought her bakugan near her face.

"Oh, no."

"SHOPPING!"

"NOOO."

She was finally tasting her victory but a clap of hands interrupted her sweet daydreaming in the shopping.

"Good, very good, Jane." Spectra said still smirking. "What? Why are you smirking? You lost!"

"I know."

"So why are you still smirking?"

…

"HEY, answer me." She asked furious as he turned her back to her and before disappearing he said. "Hydron is looking for you. If I was you-!"

"HA, if I was you, I would have lost. No wait, you already lost ahahahah!"

"Hn. Whatever, but it's important for you to see him." Then Spectra disappeared leaving her with good remarks for him.

"Ah, let's shopping buddy."

"Did you in case, hear him?"

"He said I could buy so many shoes I could and he would pay for it."

Sweat drop.

"He said for you-!"

"Yeah, yeah. You know what? I don't care, let's shopping. I want to buy a new hello kitty purse and then a nice cat hears." Jane turned around ignoring Ghostfreak angry calls and she disappeared. "And then a purse of Gucci and Zara and-!"

"My love." someone interrupted her.

"Huh?"

"Right here, my love."

"Hih, its Hydron." she squeaked, watching him getting up from his throne, rolling his finger on his hair, as usual.

"I was trying to warn you." Her bakugan complained, getting into her shoulder.

"It's quite impressing to see him transform into a tattoo." Hydron in a blink of an eye caressed her shoulder.

"Huh? T-Thanks!" Jane took some steps backwards. That didn't worked. Hydron loved to play games with her.

"You know, honey. You should give me more credit. I can't wait for our marriage." He pulled her into his arms.

"You're just a kid." She said knowing the fact that he hated when she mention that.

"Don't remember me such thing. I'm a man and I have needs."

"Yeah, but you're still young."

"_And I need you."_ he whispered but when her words sank on his head, he went into another direction and placed his hands on his hears. "Shush, I don't want to hear any more words."

"But it's true."

"Let's give a quick escape. Shall we?" he asked seductively, while his hand traveled to his hair.

"Quick escape?"

Chuckle.

"You're so naïve, my love."

"Let me give you a massage. Your "brawling" with Spectra left you in a stress state."

"Hell no." She looked at him horrified. "How did you know, i was brawling with that guy?"

…

Gasp.

"Were you spying on me?"

"I can't leave you out of my sight. I need to make sure my bride's safety. The future queen of Vestal planet and New Vestroia."

"No, no, no." She waved her hands in front of her. "I-It's wrong!"

Hydron grabbed her hands and pulled to his embrace. "It's just a quick escape. I promise you will love it."He kissed her neck, making her nibble her lower lip. His prince lips were indeed soft. More soft than hers.

"H-Hydron." She tried to show him, she didn't like what he was doing.

"Oh, come on" he licked her neck. "On top of the clothes. Okay? It will not have penetration, yet."

"AHHH PERV!" Jane smacked his head and ran from her horny future husband. Growling Hydron smirked. Yup he loved playing games with her. And much to her annoyance Hydron went after her, hornier than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Spectra<strong>

Returning to his spaceship, Spectra Phantom was waiting to see Gus. In spite of that he saw no one.

"Are you worried, master?"

He stopped his tracks, as Gus appeared behind him. "No. Why should i?"

"You took, more than you said you presumed." Gus approached the best brawler.

"I need it more time."

"And she will join us?"

"Maybe."

"Master Spectra, I don't understand why you want that girl, to be at our side." Gus asked really confused. After all she wasn't a perfect companion. She's loud and annoying not to say she loses control easily.

"Think, Gus." Spectra gazed his loyal subordinate. "She's Hydron's fiancée, she has the most powerful darkus bakugan who ever existed, Zenoheld cherries her. What can't you understand?"

"Hydron does everything to please her, and Zenoheld sees her mother on her. For them she's their treasure. What happens when their treasure is in other hands?"

…

"I got it, Master Spectra. If-!" Spectra raised a hand to stop Gus from finishing his sentence. They knew it was impossible for them to have a good conversation without being spied.

"Later, we talk. But now I want to rest." The blond turned around and went to his quarters. Gus understood and went to see Volt's situation.

In a dark corner Lync, emerged from the shadows and smiled. _'This is getting interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hydron and Jane<strong>

Screams, squeaks and growls were heard in everywhere. Hydron definitely has a good sense of orientation. He finds her wherever she goes.

So far until now, he's only chasing her and giving some slaps on her butt when he reaches her.

Running and feeling her heart beating hysterically, Jane was hidden behind a wall. "Oh come on, my love. I said only on top of the clothes. And no penetration." she heard his voice echoing.

"Love, come here. I'm dying without you!"

'_He's crazy. I prefer convert myself into a nun.'_ Jane's breathing started to increase each time she remembered when she did what Hydron asked.

He requested the same thing and it resulted in an attentive of rape.

'_I need to get out of here!'_

…

'_Where is he?'_

"_My lov_e." He whispered placing his hand on her tight and grabbed her shoulder. Panicked she slapped him and run off again. But as usual he reached her leg and she fell on the ground in a compromise position.

Growling Hydron, tried to lay her properly. "Stay still." He ordered while she did the opposite. "Jane." he growled. They were so focus on cat and mouse game that they didn't sense they were back into throne's room.

Finally crushing her body with his, Hydron grabbed her writs and in the precise moment, he was going to have what he wanted his father appeared on the big screen.

"Hydron." He called horrified.

Gasps.

"F-Father!"

"K-King Z-Zenoheld." Jane got up after Hydron and fixed herself.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I-!"

"Jane." Zenoheld called her. "Y-Yes, my king?"

"Please go to your room. These guards will make sure, you're will not be tainted." Two guards appeared and escorted Jane to her accommodation.

"Can I at least, say goodbye to my fiancée, properly?"

"No! Now explain yourself."

…

"Hydron!"

"I want to marry as fast as I can."

"Why?"

"I can't wait no more, father. Jane is my life."

"You're still too young." Zenoheld scolded his arrogant son.

"I'm not young. You're just saying that because you loved her mother and you see her on Jane."

"What did you said?" The king glared.

"Yes, father its true. Jane will marry me, and I will do whatever it takes to full fill my destiny." Hydron said with determination.

"Let's fix that, my son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ …_


	2. Promises and internal issues

The Puppet Master 19

Definition of Sin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Promises and internal issues.

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

'_Finally. If king Zenoheld didn't appear, I would have to kick his balls, again._' Jane left her tired body fall on the bed. Ghostfreak was quiet and is very unusual to him. He's always the bossy one.

'_That smirk._' she recalled Spectra's smirk. '_He's planning something._' She started to curl a lock of her hair in her index finger, like Hydron does. "Urg. Look at me." she got up and went to the mirror. "I'm already like him!"

Sigh.

"Awww, I want adventure. Maybe that chicken is the answer."

"WHAT?"

'_I knew he was going to start.'_

Ghostfreak jumped from her shoulder and left his tattoo form and assumed his bakugan appearance. "You can't be serious, Jane."

"Ghostfreak."

"No Ghostfreak to you. You can't join him."

"Why? I will take extra careful."

"Jane *frustrated sigh* first he insulted you, second: he wants me and third he's planning something I sense it, not to say he's not a trustful person."

"Oh come on, Ghostfreak. First: he was testing us, second: I know he wants you and I can discover why and third: He's predictable and you always says that whenever I'm with a guy or not."

"Don't talk to me like that little girl." Ghostfreak started to get impatient.

"Gee, Ghost. You're worst than Hydron when he doesn't get what he wants."

"JANE, DON'T TURN YOU BACK TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU. JAANE." His brawler locked herself on the bathroom.

Outside she could hear his attempts to enter in there. He was small like the average bakugans but he could cause lots of noise. "Ghost."

"Jane, open this damn door, now."

"No."

"Jane."

"Tch. Fine." Jane opened the door and Ghostfreak jumped to her head and smack it. She felt just little bumps. "When I say to turn around and open the door is to do what I say." Tired her bakugan jumped to the sink and waited to her to lock the door.

"Now, take a bath. You have his perfume all over you."

Sniffing her clothes Jane looked to Ghostfreak and said "Yes, you're right." She started to undress. Ghostfreak saw her naked several times and she didn't mind.

"Turn the shower on." Her darkus bakugan waited for the tub being full of water while his dear brawler brushed her black hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydron<strong>

"What? You can't be serious father." Hydron glared at his father.

"No, I'm not Hydron. You two will get marry when you-!"

"Father, Jane will escape from me. And what will happen to her when she discovers the truth about her step-father?"

"She will not. The vexos will keep an eye on her." Zenoheld the king of vestals said to his arrogant son who refused to let his dear fiancée go.

"She's intelligent. And if she goes to Earth? She will not come back. I heard she has a cousin there." Hydron didn't want to let her go at full force. He's dependent on her.

She's his drug.

It's not his fault. She went to live with his family when she was young. Of course she's older than him, but her appearance doesn't seem to. Since the first time he saw her, he fell in love with her.

It's love at first sight... He didn't want another person who didn't have royal blood live in the castle, he didn't want a person whom the mother belongs to Earth and an unknown father. But it just happened.

"Please father. I promise I will behave. I will be like a true prince should be."

"No. You'll thank me one day."

"I will go with her."

"No."

"What? Why not, father?"

"Trust me, my son. You'll see." Zenoheld gazed the expression of his son, the heir of the throne the next king of Vestals.

But he's not ready, and not even Zenoheld is ready to leave his throne.

* * *

><p><strong>Spectra<strong>

Gazing the space with his mask on, Spectra recalled every single details of that brawling. It's normal for him to analyze the previous situation but isn't normal stay too long with the same thoughts.

"I think you have something for that girl, Spectra." His pyrus bakugan observed his brawler.

"Who knows? Maybe I have to dig in to find a solution to my plan."

Sigh.

This is what they have in common. But the difference is Spectra doesn't lose his patience but Jane does.

"I have to find a way to let Zenoheld approves her departure from the castle. With her under my eyes I'll have lots of opportunities to strike."

"Hydron is obsessed with her. He will surely put Mylene under orders. That woman is horrible; she'll ruin all our plans."

"Gus." Spectra said turning around. "He will stay with Jane when I'm going to distract Mylene."

"But you can't distract Mylene forever. She will start to suspicion."

"That's a good point, Helios but!" Evil smirk "It will be just for a while. It'll not take too long."

"If you say so. I hope you can get it. Jane will definitely look for."

The first best brawler and the best pyrus from Vestal planet made a perfect combination. "And when the perfect timing appear, it will be when we're going to strike." Spectra took off his mask allowing his reflection to be gazed.

"She will."

* * *

><p><strong>Hydron<strong>

'_How dare my father require me such thing. Jane will completely turn into another person.'_ Hydron stopped his tracks. So far he was walking in circles glaring at the floor and wondering if his father lost his mind.

Looking up straight, Hydron's eyes fixed into Jane's room door. _'I will talk to her and convince her to not accept that insignificant propose.' _Honestly Hydron was concern about the guys. He's afraid she will fall in love with one of them. He admires feminine beauty but he too can say the Vexos aren't ugly at all. Just the opposite actually, they're very popular between female sex.

'_I will be careful._' The prince started to walk and stopped in front of her door. The two guards gazed the prince and looked at each other. "Let me in." he ordered. "I already clarified things with my father."

"Prince Hydron, we didn't receive any orders, from king Zenoheld." The right guard said, feeling the dark aura Hydron was exuding.

"Let me in, it's an order."

The thing he hated the most after Jane always telling him he's too young it's when someone disobeys a directed order.

"Let him in." Jane's muffled voice was heard behind the door. "But-!"

"Out of my way!" Hydron entered inside the room and watched Jane in a corner gazing the stars and planets, from her window. "You want to speak to me, Hydron?"

"My love." he started. "I want to apologize for what happen earlier."

"I accept your apologizes but you have to control yourself, Hydron. I don't like when you do those kind of things."

"Forgive me, love." he approached her and kissed her shoulder. _"I promise I will wait." _he brushes her hair from her neck and kisses her soft spot.

"You said you'll wait but I see it's totally a lie."

"_I won't force myself into you. And not even on top of the clothes. I will ask you first and I will control myself._" He breathed out as she closed her eyes.

Taking a hold on her shoulders Hydron turned her around so he could lock eyes with her beautiful blue ones. "You can't say you don't feel desire. You must feel something. No one is made of Iron, Jane."

"I didn't say the opposite, Hydron. It's just…you don't know when to stop."

"And that makes me doubt about this relationship." He asked while his eyes softened. "And if I behave?" he approached his face and rubbed the tip of his nose on her one. "Even you have needs."

"I know I have it, Hydron." She said closing her eyes as he kissed her cheek. "You lose control easily." Jane placed her hand on his face.

"I promise, my love."

"Don't let me believe in empty promises, Hydron."

"No, my love. I want this relationship to work, and I will do everything to make you feel comfortable." He encircled an arm around her waist. "I promise, I will control my instincts, you just have to say "Stop my dear future husband!" and I will stop."

"Don't push it, Hydron." Jane said feeling his lips on her skin.

Chuckle.

"OK then. I will stop when you want." Hydron pushed her gently to the bed. She left a soft sound come from her mouth when he crashed her.

"_This feels so good." _he whispered as her hands traveled from his shoulders to his back.

"_Yes, it does."_ she whispered back. Hydron's hands went to her breast and he massaged it while he nibbled her earlobe. "H-Hydron."

"Do you want me to stop, love?" he asked watching her facial expression.

"No. I want to say something."

"Hum! What is it then?" he licked her lips and then her neck. "I'm going to join the Vexos." That was enough to stop Hydron.

"Jane." he said sitting up, turning his back to her. "I can't believe you want to join them." Jane seated and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You were allowing me to touch you just to let you go?" He snatched her hands off him and faced the black haired-girl.

"Hydron, it's not that." she defended herself. She knows she's "independent" but she grew up with Hydron and the fact that she's engaged to him, is enough to her to give him some logical reason.

"Well kinda off." she scratched her arm looking at a plushy frog she won when she went to Earth.

"Tch. I knew this was too good to be truth." He cursed wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Hydron, I really like you but you have to let me be myself for a bit."

….

"You are my future husband but you're also my best friend." Jane smiled and hugged him, placing her hand on his head curling a lock of hair. "I'll keep in touch."

…

"I promise."

"Don't let me believe in empty promises, Jane." he said hugging her back.

"I'm not that kind of person." She assured him.

What would happen if someone sees the spoiled Vestal prince acting sweetly to a female when he's cold and arrogant?

* * *

><p><strong>Mylene<strong>

Mylene tried to talk with Hydron but her dear prince doesn't answer. "Where's that brat?" She was indeed in a bad mood.

"Owwww, Mylene is upset. Ahahahahahahah!"

"Can you stop with that annoying laugh, Shadow?" Mylene didn't spare a glance to her partner, who laughed even more loudly.

"If he hears you cursing him, you'll get into trouble, Mylene." He used his mocking tone when he pronounced her name.

"Didn't Spectra lapdog give you an order?"

"Bah. I already took care of that." he gazed his red and long fingernails.

"Did you?"

Crazy laugh.

"Naaaa. I asked Lync to do it."

"Hm. I should have guessed. You don't do anything right."

"No. True. I only have to give him something in treat." He watched her as she rolled a scroll with strange symbols.

"What are you giving to him?"

"A date with Jane."

Silence.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? She's like our princess and then Queen of our race. Have you lost your mind?" Mylene turned around facing the crazy Shadow Prove. "I-I can't believe you did such thing."

"Oh come on. No one will note it. Hydron will think Lync is going to keep an eye on her." He excused himself, not caring for what the blue haired-young woman said.

"That's Spectra who decide."

"Well, well, well. You mentioned Spectra's name without hatred. Hummm, looks like to me you have feelings for him."

"Shut up." She smacked his head. "I hate Spectra and Gus. I don't want to be in King Zenoheld and Hydron's bad side. Do you know how important she is!"

Smirk.

"*Sigh* forget it. When things get bad, don't come to me." Then Mylene left while Shadow went after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<strong>

In Runo's parents restaurant the bakugan battle brawlers were having a great time. Planning the next move to release New Vestroia from King Zenoheld.

"Can you believe that Mira girl?" Runo commented as Alice placed a trail of drinks and food on the table.

"What's wrong with Mira, Runo!" Marucho asked while drinking his coke.

"I don't like her attitude." Runo crossed her arms.

"You don't usually like anyone." Shun said with his eyes closed.

"Oh, Shun is that true you have a cousin in Vestal planet?" Julie said placing her arm around Dan's shoulder.

"Yeah, It's true." he said with his eyes still closed.

"What? You have a cousin in Vestal planet?"

Sigh "Yes I have, Dan." Shun opened his eyes gazing his friends.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Relax, Dan." Alice watched her friend's frustration.

"The last time I saw her it was when we were kids. Our mothers had a discussion and then they disappeared. I doubt she would be at our side, Dan. She was practically raised with them."

"Oh! Please Shun." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Dan, you and her were great friends." Shun said as everyone paid attention to them. "It was you who gave her first kiss."

"First kiss?" Runo said glaring at Dan.

"She's older than you, but she seems younger." Shun said.

"You remember many details, Shun." Marucho said.

"Of course I remember."

"Oh yeah, yeah! I remember now. It was because of that you kicked me and I bitted your arm. *laugh* I remember, I remember." Dan scratched the back of his head.

"And you're laughing?" Runo gripped her arms.

"Why are so upset, Runo?" Julie gazed. "You're not Dan's girlfriend, so stop being so protective."

"I'm not being protective." She glared.

"Whatever. So Dan how was the kiss?" Julie approached her face and looked at him seductively.

"Huhhh, it was okay, I guess."

"Huh. What I'm saying? It was great. Although we were young, the kiss was magical." He laughed.

"Shun." Marucho called, sitting beside Alice, assuring his safety from Runo.

"What is it, Marucho?"

"Why did your mother and aunt argued? Did that discussion made her departure to Vestal?" the encyclopedia boy rubbed his chin.

Looking at the side and ignoring the scrutinizing gazes his friends were giving him, Shun recalled the previous discussion years ago.

**Flashback**

Behind the door the little Shun peered through it, watching his mother and aunt discussing. _"You can't be serious, Melinda. He will find you and Jane too."_

"_It's a risk I have to take it."_

"_But is dangerous, Melinda. Not only you are in danger but me and Shun too."_

"_If I leave her here, she'll be safe."_

"_You know how Shun is fond to her?"_

"_He'll take care of her as a sister." _Melinda tried to convince her older sister, to leave Jane at her caries.

"_Did you listen to my words? Shun likes her."_

"_It's just kids love. It will pass with the time. Besides they're too young to remember such thing."_

"_No it's not, Melinda. Shun is a complex boy not to mention he's kinky. He takes his relationships seriously. Even if he's young." _

"_So you'll not permit your niece, live here because you're afraid that they fell in love with each other? You'll turn your back to me and to Jane?" _Melinda asked as her older sister turned around and released a frustrated sigh.

"_For God's sake, sister, please. It's just kids. It will pass. They are cousins that will never happen!"_

"_I don't think so, Melinda."_

"_So you're concerned about incest. Is that it?" _Melinda seated on the couch gazing her sister who still had her back facing the younger one. _"How will you live knowing that one day me and Jane won't be here?"_

"_Melinda."_

"_No!" _she got up and Shun hidden more._ "I will take her to another place. Maybe that way your fear of incest will never happen." _Melinda went to the door where Shun was watching everything and the black-haired kid went to his room where Jane was seated on the ground playing with his toys.

"_Jane." _Shun called_._

"_What?" _she didn't looked at him, but when she felt his arms around her neck, she was surprised. _"What's wrong, Shun? Did you saw the boogie man again?"_

"_Jane." _Her mother opened the door. _"I'm sorry Shun, we've to go. Come my dear, let's go! You're father will pick us at home." _Melinda picked Jane and left the room after kissing Shun's head.

"_Bye my little Shun." _Then she left.

"_No. wait aunt Melinda." _he went after his cousin. But when he got at the door they were nowhere to be seen.

"_Shun, come here son." _His mother hurt voice called the little boy who held his tears.

'_Jane.'_

**End of flashback**

"Shun, Shun." Julie called at the same time as Dan.

"SHUN."

"What?"

"Where were you?" Alice asked as all the eyes were on him.

"Sorry is was thinking in Skyress."

Looking at his friend's eyes Marucho could say he was hiding something. "Shun."

"I don't know, Marucho. I was playing with Jane. I only heard them arguing but things weren't clear."

…

"Man, I miss Jane. I think she became into a fine girl."

"Stop being a perv, Dan."

"What? Huh, leave me alone, Runo." The arguing between his friends started to fade. Shun's thoughts was on the discussion who happen years ago with his aunt and mother. '_Does she remember me?_'

Getting up, Shun said before leaving. "I'm going to investigate."

"Investigate what?"

…

"No, wait Shun. Shun. Aww what's wrong with him?"

"You're an idiot. That's the problem."

"Shut it, Runo. Nobody asked your opinion." Dan said as Julie nodded. Then they started to argue.

"I'm going with Shun." Marucho left. "No wait, Marucho. Help me." Alice pleaded trying to stop the loud arguing.

"Sorry, Alice. " He smiled.

"Maru-! Julie, Dan, Runo. Stop." Poor Alice.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

"Hey Shun, wait."

"What are you doing here, Marucho?" Shun asked looking at his friend.

"I want to say, it's okay to be in love with your cousin."

"No it's not. Go to Alice I bet she needs help."

"But Shun."

"Look Marucho it's okay. Mind in your own business." Then he disappeared like a ninja.

"But Shun!" Marucho was looking at the fluffy clouds, trying to find a way to convince Shun he wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>W_W<strong>


	3. Welcome to the Vexos my Lady

The Puppet Master 19

Definition of Sin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Welcome to the Vexos my Lady.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Earth<br>**

His chest hurts. It's been a while since his mother's coma. And the pain returned again. He was going fine until Julie mentioned Jane's name. It was something he didn't accepted. Jane and Dan are the most important persons to him and of course his mother. Jane's disappearing and his aunt's death marked the poor boy.

"It all started again." He clutched his fists murmuring ignoring his bakugan's calls. When he tried to investigate Jane's father, his mother yelled at him and went straight to the hospital, his grandfather ignored him and he too yelled at him.

So….

"_I have been all alone." _He stopped, biting his lower lip, trying to not split a tear. "You're not alone, Shun." Ingram said popping up from his sphere ball. "I'm here with you, and I promise I will do the possible to make her return!"

…

"Shun?"

"You promise, Ingram?" his bakugan jumped to the palm of his hand and he gazed the small creature.

"Yes Shun, I promise."

"Do you think she'll remember me?"

"If she really likes you, I think she will. You're her family." Ingram nodded.

"And does she feel the same?"

"Shun, honestly I don't know. Let's do things slowly. After all she had born on Vestal planet. I don't think she'll betray her nation so easily." Ingram sensed Shun's motivation rise up. "So let's wait until the right moment. Okay?"

"You're right, Ingram. I'm going to bring her to reason." Shun placed Ingram on his shoulder and went to investigate.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane<strong>

The hug quickly turned into a make out session. Hydron was being very patient and lovely. '_I never saw this side of his.'_ Jane closed her eyes curling his hair on her fingers.

'_So hot.' _She was enjoying the session until a certain blond guy appeared on her mind, smirking. Assuming Hydron's position.

Wide eyes, Jane placed her hands on Hydron's shoulders and pushed him off. He fell on the floor with a loud bump "Jane? Was I going too fast?" Her prince asked while his hands rested on the ground.

"N-No. I'm nervous, eheheh." she said very anxious. '_That bastard! I can believe I was kissing that Chicken._'

"Come here, my love." Hydron panted the floor, still seated waiting for her.

'_Why does he not leave my mind?'_

"My love?"

'_Damn you.'_ Jane jumped to his lap, and started to kiss him roughly. "Mfmmfmf Janmffm." Hydron was starting to lose his consciousness because the lack of oxygen. _'Hmmm, let's see if you invade my mind now.'_

"Jane, stop." The vestal prince grabbed her shoulders as she attacked his neck. "Jane."

"_Shut up, Hydron. I'm a woman and I have needs." _she whispered.

"Jane, are you ok?"

Jane wasn't the type of person, who's in hurry, and for Hydron he was enjoying the moment but at the same time he felt weird.

"Kiss me, my future king." She watched him with lidded-eyes as he encircled an arm around her waist and the free hand went to her thigh to the edge of her laced purple boxers.

That was enough for her to stop. Because her dear Hydron was more hard than ever. "H-Hydron wait." she tried to speak since he was biting the corner of her lower lip as her hands went to his arms.

"_Oh, my love._" he breathed out, taking a gulp of her scent. "_You can't resist me."_ he snuggled into her neck, licking it in the process.

'_This is your fault Spectra_.' Then without warning, Jane elbowed Hydron's nose and got free.

The vestal prince grabbed his bleeding nose and rolled on the floor, contorting in pain. "Shit, Jane." his voice didn't seem the same, because with the pain he was feeling, it was quite difficult to talk properly.

"What was that?" he asked angry as more blood came from his nose, tainting his soft expensive clothes.

"H-Hydron, I'm sorry." she went to help him getting up, but he easily snatched her hand away. "Hydron." she called him, as he left her room, very upset for such act.

"That was good." A very pleased voice made her feel upset.

"Not now, Ghost." Jane seated on her bed and recomposed herself.

"Oh come on. It was very entertaining." Ghostfreak assumed his bakugan sphere ball and jumped to her nightstand.

"Ghost." she warned glaring at her sneaky bakugan. He sometimes can be very unpleasant.

"Did you saw his face? Eeheheh"

"Ghost…you- *sigh* forget it." Jane grabbed her suitcase and started to prepare her clothes. Ghostfreak was inspecting the vests she was selecting, barking at each time she grabbed a piece of revealing clothes such as miniskirt or a top.

"Please stop." Jane tossed a bra to Ghostfreak who started to argue even more. "I am a conservative bakugan. I don't want to see my brawler with revealing clothes."

"Oh please. Sometimes I catch you watching the bikini naughty girls."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Jane smirked to Ghostfreak as he as usual jumped to her head and started to jump on it. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU'RE AN EVIL GIRL."

"STOP IT, GHOST."

"I'm going to smack your head until you start to cry." he growled.

"I will bring you the playboy bakugan magazine if you stop."

"OHH, THAT'S IT!" He somehow managed to "bite" Jane. She snatched him from her head, grabbed a pillow and started to hit him each time he spoke.

The arguing stopped 20 minutes later. Then when Jane looked to her screen king Zenoheld was looking at her and Ghostfreak like they were two little children.

"K-King Z-Zenoheld?" Jane stuttered, fixing her hair.

"You." Ghostfreak snarled.

"Jane….Ghostfreak." the great king acknowledged them with a short nod. "I want to speak to you, Jane."

"Hn."

"And you too, Ghostfreak." The king said very serious. Jane and Ghostfreak looked at each other and calmed down, waiting to see where this situation goes. Truly Jane was smiling. She knew what the king was going to say, but Ghostfreak glared at full force to him. Because he knew where he was going to sent Jane and because she won their little fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Vexos<strong>

The team Vexos were on rush. They received a call from the king telling them Jane was joining the Vexos. "Come on, come on." Gus snapped orders to his companions as they carried boxes and boxes to everywhere.

Spectra was holding his elbow and with the free hand rubbed his chin, gazing Helios big picture, smirking. "Why don't you do it yourself?" Lync said grumpy carrying a big heavy box.

"Because I'm in second command and it was given to me the task of preparing Jane's room."

"Tch." Lync glared at Gus and went to complete his own tasks.

"This girl is giving us more hard work than ever." Shadow complained.

"One day she will be our queen, Shadow. And let me remind you, you are the one who gives more work, since you're always crashing the spaceships." Spectra turned around, looking with his visible shiny blue eye.

"He's right, Shadow." Mylene passed with a bunch of pink towels.

"Shut up, Mylene."

"Mylene." Gus said indifferently.

"What?"

"Jane doesn't like pink."

"Oh yeah?"

"According with King Zenoheld exigencies, she likes red towels." Gus gazed the list he had in his hands.

"What's wrong with pink towels?" Volt asked.

"She just doesn't like it."

"Oh I think she does." Lync smirked to Gus who glared at the pink haired-boy. "You see, she wears a pink dress and she once said she likes my hair color."

"Shut up. Nobody asked your opinion, shortie."

"Why don't you take this to her room instead, Gus?" Mylene asked as her displeasure voice could be distinguished.

"Calm down everyone." Spectra spoke as the silence once again prevailed. "She will be here soon, so all of you behave. If the king finds out you have something against Jane he'll think you don't have any loyalty to her and he'll be mad."

Then a high voice and a threatened growl called their attention. "HIIIIIIII." Jane smiled as the Vexos formed a group, bowing in front of her.

"**Bastards.**" Ghostfreak growled, observing their new team from Jane's head. "I'm here. I came early."

"You arrived soon, my lady." Mylene said politely.

"I know. I wanted to be here soon as possible."

"I didn't."

"_Shut it, Ghost."_ Jane whispered to her cranky bakugan while the Vexos observed them. Specially Ghostfreak.

"_This is going to be fun."_ Lync whispered to Volt who rolled his eyes, to his partner.

"Welcome to the Vexos, my lady." A figure of a smirking Spectra in the middle of the team greeted with his hand on his heart, ruining her good mood.

'_Bastard.'_

* * *

><p><strong>^V^<strong>


	4. Comfortable?

The Puppet Master 19

Definition of Sin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Comfortable?

* * *

><p>The smirk Spectra held was inviting her to start a brawl. She just had a battle with him hours ago and now she has to bear his smirks and his face.<p>

"We're so honored to have you between us, my Lady." Spectra was very confident of his words. He was annoying her and feeding Ghostfreak's anger.

"The Vexos salute you, my Lady." Gus said as Jane approached them with an annoyed air.

"My Lady, there's no need to carry those heavy bags." Mylene said politely as Lync prepared to take them. A smooth and quick move of her writs she said before Lync could catch her baggage, "There's no need to a perv take my personal bag."

"Perv?" Lync said being ignored by everyone.

"My Lady, the Vexos aren't like that." Spectra spoke approaching her.

"But I bet you are." she glared at him, blaming him for his mysterious figure who appeared in her future husband's person.

"Wow. Spectra are a pervert." Shadow laughed, Mylene smirked, Lync giggled, Gus glared at his partners, Volt was stunned by her comment and Spectra was indifferent.

"Good girl." Ghostfreak said chuckling.

"This way, my Lady." Spectra bowed slightly and showed her the way.

"Let me carry your bags, Lady." Mylene grabbed the pot holder and Jane gave her the satisfaction to carry her belongings.

"I already like her." Mylene started to walk as Jane followed Spectra. Gus stayed behind snapping orders to the hostile squad.

"You're going to like this, my Lady." Jane focused her eyes on his blond hair. She never saw his face. Not even the true color of his eyes. "We checked the room personally, my Lady."

"I'll check it myself." Ghostfreak said, turning around so he could take a good look of Mylene. She walked silently behind Jane, always with her eyes focused on Ghostfreak.

"Here we are." Spectra turned around and Jane entered in her room. As usual, it was big, a bit pinky to her and of course a picture of Hydron, laid on a bed blowing a kiss to her. "Yeah, I can see it."

She grabbed Hydron's photo and it said "Think me when you're dreaming, it's a fast way to see you. Love only your beloved lover, Hydron."

"You don't like it?" Spectra asked, trying to read her thoughts, finding it impossible. "It's okay, I guess." She placed the picture in the right place and turned around. She saw Spectra looking at her but then he went to Mylene and snapped orders to her.

"Mylene." He said as she set the bags on the ground. "Go and bring Lady Jane the list."

Jane observed the two Vexos and analyzed them. Ghostfreak ignored them since he's tired of mention that they are just names to him. But when Spectra mentioned some list, Jane's eyes fell on him. More precisely in his feather coat. "List?"

"Why don't you do it, yourself?" Mylene asked as Spectra glared at her.

"I'm the responsible here, Mylene. It's an order. If you have any doubts let's talk with King Zenoheld then."

"What list?" She asked again as Mylene took some steps forward, placed her hand on her heart and said bowing slightly. "I'll be always here to help you, my Lady. I'm at your services." Then she left.

"What list?" She repeated hearing Ghostfreak landing on the bed. "Ahh, this is good, Jane."

"You have your own, bed."

"I like yours, so leave me alone."

"Prince Hydron gave us a list for you, my Lady." He referred her mannerly, trying to leave her satisfied.

"What list?" She asked showing her bad temper.

"Only you are allowed to read it."

"I bet it's just another love letter, Jane." Ghostfreak laid back and enjoyed his relaxing new bed.

"Yeah. It has to be." She chewed her lip, and forgot that Spectra was there.

"I need a bath." Ghostfreak's voice started to sound softer. Spectra continued to watch Jane and she tried to imagine which notice Hydron wrote there. Then she looked back at the brawler in her room and he quickly bowed. "If my Lady doesn't have any more desires, I'm leaving."

...

"My Lady?" Tired of being bowed, Spectra looked at Jane and she was looking at him intently.

"Jane?" She continued to chew her lip, curling a lock of her hair like Hydron does.

"Jane?" Ghostfreak looked at her, trying to read her too and when he discovered what she was thinking, he quickly disposed Spectra. "You may leave." Spectra looked at Ghostfreak and left.

"I can't believe you, Jane." Her darkus Bakugan said, jumping to her head. "Huh? What?"

*Tired sigh*

"Where's Spectra?"

"He's not Hydron, so stop thinking about that." He said jumping before she could smack him.

"Oh shut up!" She seated on the bed, took the shoes off and kicked her pink pillow. "I wasn't thinking on Hydron."

"Oh you were thinking on him when you smacked his nose?" He laughed, "Or you're thinking to smack Spectra too?"

"No."

"Tch."

"So what were you thinking?"

"When…you know."

"No, what?"

"Aww, Ghostfreak."

"What?"

"When me and Hydron were making out."

"Ok you may stop right there!"

"Spectra appeared in front of me instead Hydron."

"I said to STOP."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WAS THERE."

"RRRR. Shut up Jane."

"I know, Ghost. He's such an ass."

"Forget it." He said giving up.

"What? I can't forget it."

"Jane?"

"Huh?"

"I'll take a bath!" Ghostfreak jumped to the ground and rolled until reach the bathroom. "I need help."

"I'm coming. You really are a lousy bakugan" Jane went to help her Bakugan always thinking about Spectra.

* * *

><p><strong>Gus<strong>

"Why don't you do it?" Lync glared at the blue haired-brawler.

"I'm tired of your disobedience, Lync. I'm second in command. I've business I need to attend to."

"Stop being cocky. And about Spectra?"

"Master Spectra has to warn King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron that Jane is already here." He said as Lync ignored his retort and went after Shadow whom tried to hide from the pink haired-boy.

"Tch, snake. Huh?"Hearing steps, Gus turned around and saw Spectra. "Master Spectra! Is everything alright?"

"Who knows Gus? Jane was thinking in something. Maybe she's aware of our plans."

"Impossible. Jane hasn't the possibility to catch everything in the air. Maybe Ghostfreak but not her."

"Don't underestimate her, Gus. The girl has guts."

"I don't doubt that. But she's not smart either."

…..

"So what are going to do?"

"First I'm going to call to those two. I want you to keep an eye on her. You know what to do."

"Yes Master Spectra."Then the brawler left. Gus looked everywhere and then went to Jane's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Lync<strong>

He has been running in circles. Shadow Prove, promised him a date with Jane, and when he saw him talking with Spectra's lapdog, he run off. "If I catch him, he's dead." Lync started to run, hoping to find Shadow. If he has lucky he maybe will hear Shadow's laugh.

Two or three minutes he had that luck.

"Hah, you're done Shadow." Lync went to Mylene's room and saw Shadow there, messing with her head.

"For the last time Shadow, no." Her voice started to become dangerous while Shadow ignored her completely.

"Shadow." Lync said very upset.

"Huh? Oh man." He complained.

"You own me something." Lync approached Shadow as he looked at him annoyed. "We made a deal."

Chuckling Mylene tossed her gloves to the bed. "You should now, you can't make a deal with Shadow. He never takes it seriously."

"Shut up, bossy. I'm a man of my word."

"Since when you're a man?"

"SHUT UP." Shadow growled.

"It's your turn now, Shadow Prove."Lync pronounced each syllable of his name with despise.

"Tch. I know. Let's do this then. I'll prove you Mylene. I'm a man."

"I doubt that."

"Don't worry. I'll pay you a visit tonight."

"PIG!" Mylene gritted her teeth's hearing Shadow's laugh and Lync's giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghostfreak<strong>

Enjoying his bath and ignoring Jane's comments about Spectra and Hydron, Ghostfreak made a special request about brush teeth. First it had to be black, second it has the obligation of be smooth and third it has to have is name on it.

"Ohh down." He said enjoying the moment.

"I don't know how Hydron assumed Spectra's person. I mean-!"

"Careful with my eyes, Jane."

"Maybe it was because I just finished a brawl. But why him? There's so many guys."

"Now, put the kiwi shampoo."

"Are you listening?"

"You're right. Maybe it's better the peach one. Yeah, the peach is better."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" He fell on the water; he was almost drowning if it wasn't for Jane.

"HAH, you weren't listening." She accused him, placing him on a towel.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"NO."

"Oh thank you." He coughed as she glared at him.

"You weren't listening."

"Tch. Forget it. I bet you were thinking about your victory and then he appeared."

"That's what I said."

"See?"

"Bah, forget it." Jane left the bathroom and she could hear Ghostfreak's jumps. "Why are you upset?"

….

"Come on Jane. It's not like you feel something for him."

"Ewww. Ghost."

"What?"

"You're disgusting."

"Thank you."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her darkus bakugan and dried him. "See? I will always listen to you. I'm just tired and you know I don't approve you choice to be here."

"I like here."

"But I thought you didn't like this place. You said they're losers."

"They are losers. But a position as a Vexos is better than stay in that castle with Hydron's flirt state or that boring balls the King makes to please the court. Besides as long as you are here it's cool."

"Heh." He smirked.

"We are the only cool Vexos around here."

"Yeah…you're right. We are the coolers here."

"See? Cool isn't it?"

"You bet."

"And we're going to discover new civilizations or maybe visit Earth."

"Planet Earth?"

"Yeah. I don't know why but that planet has something that I want to discover." She smiled, resting her hands behind her head.

"You like mysteries don't you, Jane?"

"Yes, I like." Her expression suddenly turned to a cold one.

"Jane? Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course you didn't, Ghost."

"So what's going on with that face?"

"I realized I don't like mysteries so much."

"Huh? I don't understand." Ghostfreak jumped to Jane's chest so he could read her, doubting if she would respond his question.

"Behind Spectra's mask is a mystery."

"Oh. Now I understand."

_Knock, knock, knock_

They looked to the door and Ghostfreak said, "I'm naked, don't enter."

"You're not naked." Jane giggled as Ghostfreak chuckled.

"Yes I am."

"Perv." He jumped to the bed and Jane went to answer the door.

"Yes? Oh…Gus."

"My Lady." He acknowledged her. "I came here to see if everything is at your taste."

"Everything is perfect. Thanks." She said not fazed by his appearing.

"I also bring a message from Master Spectra." That caught her attention.

"A message?

"Yes."

"Close the door, Jane. He's up for something."

"_Quiet, Ghost."_ She whispered and then gave Gus her completely attention.

"Speak."

"Master Spectra requests your presence in the living room."

….

"He wants to dinner?"

"Yes."

"What is his intentions?" Ghost asked suspicious.

"Ghost."

"Quiet Jane. I'm working here." Gus looked to Ghostfreak and said, "Master Spectra just wants to give a welcome dinner."

"And the others?"

"They will come too."

"We'll be there."

"Thank you." Gus bowed and left.

"Lock the door." Ghostfreak jumped to the TV remote and started to watch bikini girls.

"Oh, please. It's not time for your perv program."

"Leave me woman and pick some nice clothes."

"You are so awful."

"I work for that."

Rolling her eyes Jane went to her bags and started to undo her clothes. It passed almost an hour to pick a dress and Ghostfreak's shows it finished already .

"Is ugly, Jane. Pick a different one."

"I know, but I want to look pretty."

"To impress someone?"

"No, to look pretty."

"To impress someone." He affirmed.

"Shut it, Ghost. I want to look nice also king Zenoheld expects to see me dressed like a lady."

"Whatever." Then someone knocked the door again.

* * *

><p><strong>Spectra<strong>

"I'll leave her at your cares, Spectra. If she needs something, grant her wish." King Zenoheld said firmly as Hydron glared at Spectra.

"Don't let anyone touch her."

"Hydron." Zenoheld said surprised to his son's boldness behavior.

"If you touch her I'll kill you."

"My prince I wouldn't do such thing. We have a deep respect for future princess."

"Hydron." Zenoheld said very angry.

"I told you father, you should have let me go with her. I don't' trust them. Something will happen." Thanks to the make-up his nose looked normally.

"Jealously will bring your destruction." His father said as Spectra continued with the usual respect position. "Also you don't trust my decisions."

"No father, I don't." Hydron said as Zenoheld glared at his son.

"You're the one I chose for Jane's future."

"Just because you're old for her. Sorry father but she loves me not you." The king can't believe in his bold son. Spectra will think he don't have a hold on Hydron.

"Enough." The king was at his limits. "Report me about everything, Spectra."

"I'll my King."

Then the screen shut down. "Selfish brat. One day we'll see who the best is." Spectra gripped the chair's arms when Gus entered the room.

"Master Spectra, is everything okay?"

"That Hydron's brat and that King are asking for it. It doesn't matter, did she accept it?"

"Yes, Master."

"And about Ghostfreak?"

"He's very protective. He'll not leave her side for nothing."

"Humm…He sure is. He maybe will give us problems." Spectra got up and left the room but not before snap orders to his faithful subordinate. "Send her the dark blue dress."

"Yes Master but why?"

"Because it, matches her eyes." Then he left. "Matches eyes?That's a strange way to treat her."

"Maybe he wants to seduce her." His sub-Terra Bakugan said as Gus grabbed him.

"Master Spectra doesn't have time for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Jane<strong>

She left Ghostfreak inside the room alone. Tonight he will not let her rest. Lync and Shadow appeared there in her room, offering themselves to show the ship. Ghostfreak started to blow curses to them and then Lync grabbed her hand and took her God knows where. Shadow stayed behind as Ghostfreak attacked him. If he was in battle field, Shadow was doomed.

For an instant Lync stayed silent staring at her intently. Then he started to make questions, talk about himself but when he pulled her for a kiss, she slapped him and started to run. She doesn't know why she did that. When something like this happens she starts to get angry and hit the perv. Well more precisely, she starts to hit Hydron since no one has courage enough to approach her like that.

But Lync proved to her the opposite.

"That bastard." Jane's speed was incredible. She thought she had super powers since she couldn't hear Lync's lovely calls anymore.

"Where am I going?" She started to panic when she bumped to someone.

"Ouch."

"Are you ok, my Lady?" Her head was spinning and she didn't saw who it was. She accepted the help gratefully but then, "Spectra?"

"My Lady, why were you running like that?" He asked as they stared at each other's eyes.

She simple answered. "Lync."

"Lync disobeyed my orders?" Spectra said looking behind his shoulder.

"You heard it, Gus? Bring me Lync."

"Yes, Master Spectra."

"_I told you."_

"_Shush Vulcan."_ Gus whispered glancing at his master and Jane.

"Don't worry, my Lady. I will handle the situation myself." Jane felt her hand start to become hot; it was when she saw her own hand resting on Spectra's one.

"Hah! I-I…Good!" She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"It's better return to your room, my lady." He said. "Ghostfreak must be worry."

"Yeah you're right." She opened her eyes and Spectra passed by her. Then a blush crossed her features.

"Later, I'll show you the ship, my Lady. So you can be familiarized with it."

Her eyes were focused on his back and when she didn't answered he turned around. Her blush darkened and he successfully hid smirked. "What's going on, my Lady?"

"Huh? It's a good idea, but I prefer Mylene to show it to me."

"Why? I can make sure your protection. You can trust me, my Lady. I'm the leader of the Vexos and it would be a high price to me to show you the ship." He took a step forward and she took some steps backwards.

"Mylene. I want Mylene to show it to me." She demanded.

"My Lady. I'll not put in cause your safety. You're important to me like our race."

"I don't doubt that." She locked eyes with his visible one. _'Liar.'_

"Why are you blushing?"

"Huh? _**Bastard**_." She glared at him. "You're a jerk, Spectra." She so predictable when things comes to offenses.

"My Lady, I'm just asking. Your well-being is the priority in the Vexos."

"Well, keep your mouth shut. That's the only way to enjoy your presence."

"You're sounding like prince Hydron."He observed as she started to feel more embarrassed than ever.

"That's none of your business."

"Of course, my Lady."

"Does it upset you?" She had to look up since he's taller than her.

"Of course not. I enjoy your temper."

"Tch. I-Idiot."

"But that's not usual for a future princess to stutter."

Glare.

"Please come with me, my Lady. I'll take you to your room. We want you to be 100% comfortable. See this ship as your...castle and the Vexos as your servants my Lady." He looked at the structure of the ship and then started to walk.

Mentally she was punching him.

"Well i believe i'll be _"comfortable"_ around here." Spectra caught the sarcasm on her voice and glanced over his shoulder. "With Lync chasing me and the disorder of your companions and the way they follow your orders are truly comfortable." She smirked while her blush faded.

"Don't worry my Lady with you here things will be perfect." He started to walk again. Jane grimaced and stuck her tongue at him while murmuring '_Stupid chicken._'

* * *

><p>(^O^)<p> 


	5. Dinner!

Dinner!

* * *

><p>While walking with his prey following silently, Spectra closed his eyes behind his mask. He should have foreseen this little accident. Not that he feared that Jane would tell Zenoheld what happened, she is too proud to do so.<p>

No.

He needs to gain her trust and due to the small problem with Lync, the puzzle pieces will take time to fit.

"You're very quiet." Jane confirmed.

"I'm just trying to find a way to make you feel comfortable, my Lady." Spectra opened his eyes.

...

"I hope the little incident with Lync didn't cause any disturbance to you."

"I try not to think about it."

Spectra turned around unexpectedly, causing Jane to abrupt retreat. "Once again I apologize for his behavior." He bowed his head and brought his hand to his heart.

Jane silently swallowed, took two steps back and quickly put her mask of disguise. "I would like to hear it from him."

"Don't worry." he said. "Today at dinner, you my lady, you will see that the Vexos are highly educated and are prepared to serve you efficiently." He said returning to his previous position.

"Yes, we'll see." Jane began to walk with her calm demeanor while in the face of the Vexos leader grew a smirk.

"I promise you will feel like you were at home." Spectra continued to smirking.

"Hn!" She said looking from the corner of her eye as she walked.

* * *

><p><strong>Gus<strong>

Gus waited with Lync and Shadow in a room, for his master. When he found Shadow he was with small bumps on the head. Lync got lost while searching for Jane. But he managed to find them.

Well the worst for him to accomplish this task was to calm Ghost. Honestly that bakugan has a very bad temper. Gus to calm Ghost he had to put him inside a glass. In the first seven minutes was a hell, but he eventually calmed down.

He even manages to be more unbearable than Jane. They really are perfect for each other. Master Spectra needs to understand one's head to decipher the other.

But with those two hot-headed, it will be very difficult.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Gus got up from his seat and looked at the door. The door slid to the right automatically and entered his master with the future princess of the Vestal planet. "Master Spectra." Gus recognized and made a small bow to the girl and his angry master. "My lady!"

"Lync and Shadow." Spectra said. "We have a serious problem among us."

"Jane!" Ghostfreak interrupted. "Are you okay?" He jumped into his brawler's hands.

"Yes. I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

"It's ok."

"As I was saying, your behavior is unacceptable." Spectra crossed his arms. "Jane is our guest and future Princess of our race. How could you two have disrespected my orders?"

...

...

"If this reaches the king's ears, the consequences will be serious for both."

"It's Lync's fault. He was the one who wanted a date with Jane." Shadow stood up pointing the finger at his fellow Vestal, while the bag of ice fell onto the floor.

Lync stood up to complain, but Gus put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped

"The fault is also yours for having helped him and you have to address Jane as my Lady"

….

"I am the leader of Vexos and if you two aren't happy about it, pack up and leave."

"You can't send us away. And King Zenoheld is our leader" Shadow protested.

"I'm the leader when king Zenoheld and prince Hydron aren't here."

"I doubt it."

"Silence." Gus said through gritted teeth. How dare those inferior vexos to disrespect his master?

"You better not doubt. There is good reason why I am the best and if my Lady decides that you two have no longer to pay services, you're going to leave with shame."

"_Ouch_." Jane whispered.

"Interesting." Ghostfreak said.

"Now tell me my Lady, what will you do with these two?" Spectra turned around and stepped aside so Jane could have a good look on Shadow and Lync.

"Huh?"

"A punishment would be good." Spectra focused his visible eye on her.

"Throw them overboard." Ghost said releasing the sadistic laugh he had.

"Well, an apology is enough." She said unsure while bringing her index finger to her lips, at the same time she looked to the other side.

"Are you sure?" Gus asked. "They disrespected you and disobeyed the King's orders."

"I don't want to leave and I'm sure I don't want this to happen again, so yes. I just want this topic to be buried and forgotten." She looked at Gus and Spectra who smiled to himself.

"Very well." Spectra turned to look at the two Vexos. "You two are lucky."

"We apologize for what happened." The two young vexos said at the same time while kneeling on one knee, closing their eyes and did the traditional Vestal bow.

"Gus!" Spectra called.

"Yes, Master Spectra?"

"Take our Lady to her room."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, my Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Once again I apologize for this unpleasant event and hope to see you tonight at dinner." He bowed.

"Okay."

"What a minute." Ghost began.

"Ghos,t stop it. We'll talk when we get to the room."

"Hn!"

"This way, my Lady." Gus stepped aside and Jane gave a last look at the three Vexos. When she left, Spectra returned to his posture while turning around.

When the door closed automatically, he spoke. "Let's brawl."

"What?"

"It's my way to punish you two. If you don't want me to report this to our king it's better to grab your Bakugans."

The plan was almost destroyed because of these two idiots. But Jane is too predictable. If she wants her adventure she wouldn't tell what happened to nobody.

Not even to her king and prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane<strong>

Jane walked with Gus behind her and Ghost on her shoulder. Once at her door's room Jane turned to Gus. "Well thank goodness, it's over."

"My Lady, I hope that tonight you can forget about what happened."

"What will happen to the other two?"

"Master Spectra will have to punish them for disobeying the King's orders and of course his."

"Okay!"

"Ghostfreak, I apologize for the glass incident."

"Don't talk to me."

" The glass incident?"

"Jane, it's enough for today, let's go." Ghost jumped out of her shoulder and rolled onto the bed.

"Well then see, you later." Gus made a bow. Jane nodded, entered the room and Gus walked away.

"Well today is a day unbearable. Where have you been?"

"Running away from Lync, but I ended up crashing into that chicken."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. If you wanted to flee from those routines of the castle you aren't going to succeed."

"What do you mean?"

"This dark blue dress here upon your bed!" Ghost said jumping, so he could reach the remote.

Jane took the edge of the dress and the fabric slid gently from her hand, through her fingers tips, falling gracefully in the bed. "You're right. And I was thinking to convince them to treat me by my name."

"Hah, dream on goofy." Ghost joked.

"Shut up, you're annoying."

"Heheheh."

"Look here's a card." Jane grabbed the small card and began to read it. "A gift from Vexos as a form of gratitude for having joined us. Please use it at dinner. The Vexos."

"I told you so."

"Shut up."

"Heh."

* * *

><p><strong>Diner<strong>

The boring day passed quickly. Jane was ready, waiting for someone to pick her up. She was wearing a beautiful french twist hairstyle, the dark blue dress and the Ghost on her shoulder.

"And the earrings?"

"I don't want to look like a little princess. I like being simple and natural."

"I know you. But you should have left those women to get you a more beautiful hairstyle than that you made."

"Shush." Jane sat up and took a deep breath. "I'll make them treat me like one of them."

"Good luck with that."

"You know sometimes you're really boring. You-!" Jane was interrupted when she heard someone knocking on the door.

Going to the door she expected to see Spectra or Gus but instead the one who came to pick her up was Volt.

"Are you ready, my Lady?"

"Yes, but I would like you to treat me by my name."

"Sorry but that would be a lack of respect." Volt said politely and bowed. "Everyone is waiting for you."

"Lead the way." She said while putting her mask on. That bow was starting to get on her nerves.

"You can always talk to the old man." Ghost said.

"I want to solve my problems without having to consult him."

"I understand." Her Darkus bakugan assumed his spherical shape and jumped into Jane's chest.

"_Perv_." she whispered.

Once in the small dining room Jane met with the team Vexos. They were all there without exception. Spectra was the first one to speak. "Welcome, my Lady."

She had on the tip of her tongue to say that she would like to be addressed by her name, but again she didn't succeed. "Thank you." once again they made the bow.

That annoying bow.

"Please sit down." Mylene came and pulled a chair. "I'm glad to have you here with us."

"Thank you."

"That dress emphasizes your eyes." at Lync said passionately. Spectra and Gus looked at Lync who laughed nervously.

"Thank you."

"Where is Ghostfreak, my Lady?"

"Oh he's here." The servants began to serve her first.

"It's good to know."

"Yes!" She felt like a little fish in the middle of the sharks.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

After dinner and the boring conversation about how was good to have her with them, Jane started to get annoyed. Realizing that Mylene asked. "Is everything okay, my Lady?"

"No." Jane said, making the rest of the group growing silent.

"Why? There is something that isn't at your taste?" Asked Gus.

"Everything is wonderful but I wish you to do me a favor." She said cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"Anything you want."Lync replied without hesitation.

"Err ... ok!" Jane looked at Lync who blushed when the group looked at him.

"And what is this, my Lady?"

"First I'd like you to stop calling me, my Lady. I don't like it and I don't feel right with that name." Jane said looking at each one of them. "And second: I would be grateful if you guys stopped to make me that bow. And third I want to be treated as a Vexos….As one of you."

"But-!"

"And if I say it's an order?"

"That would be different." Spectra spoke. "But it will be seen as disrespectful sign coming from us to treat you by your name in front of the king and the prince."

"I'll talk to them. After all if I want to be part of this team i need to be treated as such."

"Well, she has a point." Shadow said as he ate a bite of his strawberry cake.

"Well, if that is your desire, then so it is Jane." Spectra rested his elbows on the table and hid his lips behind his hands.

"You know. It would be much better, if you take that mask-off." Mylene said.

"No, leave him." Jane interrupted. "I don't want to see him without a mask. I don't want to have nightmares."

"Very good." Shadow said and began to laugh.

"Hn. Well, Jane, you are now an official Vexos." Spectra rose and went to her right side while extending his hand. "I have to tell you the rules"

Jane looked at his hand and then to his bright blue eye. "Come with me, Jane." Hesitating at first, she slowly grabbed Spectra's hand. "Have a good evening." He said taking Jane with him.

"_Idiot_." Lync said.

"Watch you mouth, Lync." Gus threatened while Lync pouted.

"Careful Lync, Gus can bite you at any moment." Mylene mocked.

Glare.

"Ahah, I like her." Shadow grabbed Volt's cake and began to eat it.

"Urg?" Volt glared at the silver haired-boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane and Spectra<strong>

Jane heard Spectra talking about the rules and the brawlers' resistance. When she realized it was already midnight. She stopped in a long hallway where it had a huge window that showed the dark space.

"You know, Jane." Spectra entwined his arm with hers, making her look at him weirdly. "The Vexos goal isn't to hate me or mock me."

"I don't see that as an objective. I just don't like you." Jane said, getting her arm free.

"Fair enough. It's good to have a relationship of honesty between us and others. But remember if Lync cause you problems you can't come running to me for help."

Jane narrowed her blue eyes at him. "I can deal with Hydron. Why the hell I couldn't deal with Lync? In fact I would never ask for your help. What happened was just a coincidence. I didn't know you were in that hallway."

"You have a point on that." He said hiding his amusement.

...

"I confess that there is something in you that arouses my interest." Spectra confessed. Jane stopped her glaring and stood gaping.

"Repeat that again."

"You know it's an honor to have you and Ghostfreak in the Vexos. And with your personality and will, you can take care of Drago."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I'm trying to tell you that with some work you can even get to be leader of Vexos."

"But what about you?"

"I would be the second leader here. But of course the king won't let this happen so if you do some serious modifications to Ghostfreak you would be stupendous."

"You mean evolve him?"

"Correct."

"I like Ghost just the way he is and I won't do this to become the leader of Vexos. I don't have that ambition. Besides king Zenoheld is the leader."

"But he's not here so I am the leader." She caught the ambition when he spoke the word leader.

"Well-!"

"So you wouldn't like to become independent? Without having someone to take care of you?" Spectra put into play each piece of his chess. "You know even if we follow your requirements about the bow and the name, we will always have to take care of you."

"I don't care. I can reach those goals without evolving Ghost. I won't do it not less force him."

"You have plenty of time to think about it. I am very good at evolving the Bakugans. If you come to me, I will help you."

"Don't bother because I won't think about it." Jane said with conviction. Spectra on the other hand knew that this battle between them two has just begun.

"Very well, then welcome, Jane." Spectra grinned.

"Hn."

"Your partners will be several. Here we are paired up in groups of two. So you will be an extra member for each group."

"Yes I had noticed it." She said with sarcasm.

A short pause of silence grew. "Here, this is for you." Spectra extended his arm with highly advanced equipment developed to the battle.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Of course I know." She said grabbing the gift. "It's a gauntlet."

"This bracelet-like device was developed by us the Vestals. It is used to simplify Bakugan brawls." Spectra said while examining the girl's face. "People can't brawl without these devices in New Vestroia. You must shout Gauntlet Power Strike after which, the center of the Gauntlet will flash and the brawl can begin."He paused." The device is operated by pressing a button-!"

"I don't wanna be rude but I used one of these." She said placing the bracelet-like device on her right arm.

"Really?"

"Yes. I borrowed from Hydron. But then I had to return it." Jane said looking admirably to the device.

"Oh I remember. The one you used on our brawling."

"Yes that one."

"You asked _borrowed_ from Prince Hydron? Or you took it _without_ his permission?"

Ahh now he caught her off-guard. "W- W-what?"

"Are you stuttering, Jane?" The former Vexos asked smirking.

"Come on. Err…yes I took it." She admitted. "If you ever tell him that i-!"

"No need to worry. I've my secrets too. If you want a rematch you know where to find me."

"Whatever." Jane approached him and kissed Spectra on the cheek. "Thank you." When she realized what she had just done, Ghostfreak jumped from her bra and tried to attack Spectra.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER, YOU GARBAGE?" The Darkus Bakugan yelled.

Jane very flushed, grabbed her little cranky bakugan and said with a very nervous voice. "Sorry I don't know what got into me." She turned around and ran.

Spectra still admired by what happened he stood there in the hall. A few minutes later, when he didn't hear Ghost curses, he brought his hand and touched his cheek where Jane kissed him. A small grin grew on his lips. "Perfect." He said looking at the path where Jane went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is certainly the longest chapter of this story I ever wrote. I hope you enjoyed. I'm working on my Death Note fic (it's almost done) but then I wanted to finish of writing this chapter.


End file.
